Abigail Marston
|image = |caption = Abigail in the Marston Ranch |aka = |gender =Female |location =Captivity, Beecher's Hope |affiliations =Marston Family, Bill Williamson, Dutch van der Linde |birth =1877 |status =Deceased |death =1914 |family =John Marston - Husband Jack Marston - Son |weapon = |voice actor =Sophia Marzocchi }} is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. is the mother of Jack Marston and wife of John Marston, the game's protagonist. Background Like her future husband, Abigail was an orphan, growing up a working girl before becoming a member of the Dutch Van Der Linde's Gang, at the same time as John Marston. Originally a prostitute, Abigail began running with the gang some time before 1895. Abigail would offer her sexual services to all the members of the gang including Williamson, Escuella, Van Der Linde and Marston. Marston eventually impregnated Abigail, and in 1895, Abigail gave birth to Jack Marston. Jack was raised amongst the members of the gang, "seeing things no boy should see". In 1908, John is gravely wounded in a botched bank robbery and left to die by the other members of the gang. John recovers and, seeing this as an opportunity to leave the gang and the dangerous lifestyle he and his wife had given their son, flees along with Abigail and Jack. John purchases a farm on Beecher's Hope in West Elizabeth, hoping to establish a homestead, where Abigail and John eventually married. Abigail teases John about being proposed to 'at gunpoint' during a mission involving Bonnie MacFarlane. Unlike her husband (who once describes himself as "semi-literate") and son, Abigail cannot read. Red Dead Redemption In 1911, Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross and agents of the newly appointed Federal Bureau. John is extorted into seeking out his former comrades throughout New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso and into West Elizabeth before their eventual release. During their time in captivity, Abigail stresses how difficult it was for Jack. She also hints that a guard tried to rape her but regretted that decision and no one tried it again after that. Upon John's return to the ranch, Abigail criticizes John for their untimely rescue, but ultimately is happy to return to normalcy. Several weeks after the reunion the ranch is assaulted by Edgar Ross and a large contingent of U.S. Army soldiers and lawmen. Uncle is killed in the initial assault, with Abigail and Jack fleeing to the barn alongside John. John demands that Jack ride Abigail to safety. John states he will catch up. Accepting the realities of John's imminent sacrifice, Abigail and John declare their love and kiss before John sends the horse out the back door of the barn. John returns to the approaching lawmen, and is shot and killed in a showdown by their overwhelming numbers. Hearing the gunshots cease, Abigail demands that Jack return to the ranch. There they find John's bloodied body. Abigail is seen mourning the loss, and clinging to Jack for support. In 1914, Abigail Marston dies of unknown causes. Jack has her remains returned to Beecher's Hope to be buried beside John Marston and Uncle. Details surrounding her death and what happens in the years after the Beecher's Hope showdown are unknown. Players have speculated that she contracted a vascular illness, such as tuberculosis. Evidence offered in support of this idea is that Abigail will harshly cough if followed between gameplay missions at the Marston Ranch. Mission Appearances *The Outlaw's Return(Boss) *Pestilence(Boss) *Old Friends, New Problems(Boss) *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Trivia Possible easter egg to Arthur Miller's book "The Crucible", Abigail Parris and John Proctor as Abigail and John Marston. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marston family